Goodbye
by clover.xin.3
Summary: It was supposed to be a trip to the park where they met each other again. It was supposed to be a day they apologized to each other. It was a day that spelled... tragedy. Hope you guys enjoy this! Please fav/follow me. Reviews are much appreciated.


Darkness, was it that what he saw was nothing but darkness?  
>Fear, was it fear that he felt?<br>So cold, such a freezing temperature.  
>To feel everything but happiness.<br>No joy.  
>No love.<br>No laughter.  
>Just pain.<p>

"Kurosaki-kun!" she screamed, her tears stain his leather jacket. "Don't do this to me!" her hands cupped his face, her tears rolled down his cheeks. His hazel orbs was fading, turning it a dull shade of muddy brown. "Please..." her hands then traced the collar of his jacket, tugging it gently to her. She regretted so much. She shouldn't have done it, shouldn't have run away. "Please... You can't leave me like this!" she begged tears uncontrollably stain her cheeks, across some of her exposed bruised skin. "Don't do this to me..." her head buried deep into his chest. "you promised..." she trailed. As if given a few minutes of resurrection, his heart began beating, his fingers trembled. "I'm sorry..." he whispered, faintly smiling.

* * *

><p><span>Ichigo's P.O.V<span>

It was now that my mind slowly replayed my life as pain engulfs me. There she was, a girl pure of heart and mind, in front of me. Her family was on a vacation and rented my old house as their shelter, for a week straight. I hadn't had the courage to speak but eventually the time came.  
>The day before her leave back to her real home, I gave her a locket. Made of the purest gold my dad had kept, as I spent no rest for six days time to write a short story about myself and a picture of both of us. She gave me a smile I'll never forget. And I gave her a promise she swore to keep for a lifetime.<br>As she left for the plane, I sent my last wishes to her, hoping that she'll come back sooner or later. Even though many tears seeped into her rosy cheeks, she hugged me. I felt love, if that is what a nine-year old could feel. And my world went black.  
>I was losing blood, my life on the edge while she cried out for me. I was told her dad had forcefully carried her from the place I died once.<br>I didn't die but, I was near to the edge of death. I was put in a coma for 3 months whole. I didn't want to live, knowing that I wouldn't see her again, until the memory of her locket came to my mind. I promised her. I have to keep my promise, I can't let her down. We'll see each other again. It was a promise.  
>I was put into a school after 2 years of hospitality that was convinced I wouldn't make it. Sure, I don't have the brightest organs in the world, but at least I can still walk, still live, still keep the promise she and I had. I couldn't leave her without fulfilling my promise.<br>And that was just 2 weeks ago, that she came back into my life again. Unsure was what I felt. I couldn't remember her face, and I wasn't ready if she was the wrong one. But she proven it, she convinced me to love her again. A promise in the midst of completing. Maybe it was my fault, for suddenly screaming at her. Spilling out my darkest secrets, blaming her that it was her fault I couldn't live a normal life and had to go for checkups now and then just wasn't logical. I was depressed, I don't want to go for another liver consult again. I wanted a normal life with her. Screaming wouldn't make much difference, the world just isn't a wish-granting factory. And now, look what I'm going through. Karma had it again, didn't it? This is what I get for breaking my promise, leaving her and screaming my mind illogically at her. It's okay, at least she'll move on.

* * *

><p>"No, I'm sorry! Please, live... I can't live without you." her hand grasped his forcefully as he glanced at her. He smiled. "Guess that ain't happening, love. Really, I'm sorry. I love you. I didn't mean it for screaming at you..." he trailed, wincing at his broken ribs nudging his lungs. Breathing seemed impossible now. "Don't say such things. We're gonna make it together, you're gonna make it. I won't leave you, so please... "She stopped as his fingers started freezing again. So terribly cold..."Please don't leave me!" she screamed, hugging him. "At least, our promise for an eternity of love..." he coughed. "an eternity of love... In our hearts..." he placed his cold palm on her chest and looked up at her. "The key..." he trailed, fumbling the pockets of his jacket. His breath sharpen, his face horribly trying to withstand the pain without screaming and rolling over. A key dangled out from his pocket, and he trusted it into her locket on her neck. "I officially..." he breathed in deeply, jerking at the key as she looked at him in astonishment." I officially announce..." he stopped mid sentence, his heart trying to pop right out of his body. "I officially announce our promise... Fulfilled." a warm smile formed up on his pale face as his hold of the key loosened, his fingertips slightly brushed at her locket, falling right beside him. His gaze directed back into his eyes, his hazel orbs dulled into a muddy brown. "Kurosaki-kun!" she screamed, her grasped ever stronger than before, her tears rejuvenated around the rims of her eyes, unconditionally falling down, staining his shirt once again.<p>

* * *

><p>Goodbye,<p>

Orihime...  
>I love you.<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Boom! Sorry for not posting for an eternity... My eyes were watery when i wrote this. If you like it, please favfollow me. Reviews will be much appreciated. **


End file.
